fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
King Hakoda's Wrath (version 2)
Down near the grotto, Toph had earth bended the rock open and quickly brought Katara inside. "Toph, why can't you just tell me what this is about?" she asked eagerly. "I told you sugar queen, it's a surprise." Toph then gestured toward the middle of the grotto where two objects lay. "Ta-da!" Katara eyes widened as she realized what the objects were. "Oh Toph..." One was the spyglass the prince had used to look out over the ocean, the other was the antique crown his uncle had given him for his birthday. "Toph you're the best!" she said giving her a huge hug. "I knew you'd like them. I went to area where prince hotmans ship sank and found these neat little trinkets there. I don't know what they are but I had a feeling they might belong to him." she then picked up the spyglass and handed it to her. Katara took it and looked it over blushing. "Wow...this is so amazing! Finally I have something that belonged to him!" she then held up the spyglass and looked through the lens. "Oh just think Toph...he held this once. He held it in his wonderful fire bending hands!" Putting it down, she turned to face Toph but instead saw someone else. "Daddy!" she exclaimed. Chief Hakoda emerged from the shadows, looking angrier then Katara had ever seen him before. Toph, who had sensed the kings presence, was hiding just off to the side with a look of fear on her face. "Toph, leave." Hakoda commanded, not taking his eyes off Katara. Quickly Toph swam off and stopped outside the cave entrance where Sokka, looking more guilty then he had ever been in his life, lingered concerned about what his father would do to Katara. Hakoda moved toward his daughter, eyes bearing down on her as she held the spyglass tightly in her hands. "I've considered myself a reasonable man. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Katara looked nervously up at Hakoda "But daddy I-" "Is it true?" Hakoda interrupted. "That you saved a fire bender from drowning?" Realizing now that Sokka had ratted her out, she tried defending herself. "Daddy I had to-" "Katara contact between the fire nation and water tribe is strictly forbidden! You know that! Everyone knows that!" Katara swam closer trying to reason with her dad "But he would have died!" "One less fire bender to worry about then!" Katara narrowed her eyes angrily at him "You don't even know him!" "Know him! I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Just like those spineless, savage, barbaric monsters who took your mother from me! Incapable of any feeling or-" "DADDY I LOVE HIM!" Katara covered her mouth and quickly backed off, realizing what she just said. Sokka and Toph gasped and covered their mouths as well. Hakoda stood in shock at his daughter's outburst. "No..." he stared at his daughter who tried to avoid eye contact. Suddenly he realized she was missing something. "Where is your necklace?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. Katara's face flushed as she tried covering her neck but didn't answer. As the realization of everything sunk in, Hakoda's anger returned to him tenfold and he swam toward Katara and grabbed the spyglass from out of her hands. This is where you belong! For once, just listen, will you?That savage brute would kill you in the world above! "He's not what you think daddy! Please!-" Katara pleaded trying to take back the spyglass, which Hakoda held out of reach. Don't try that same old song! I'll have you grounded 'til next year! Am I clear? Don't go near that world above! "I'm not a child anymore! I should be able to be with whoever I choose!" Katara cried out. "Have you lost your senses completely!?" Hakoda shouted. "He's fire nation! You're water tribe!" "I don't care about that! It doesn't matter!" she said defiantly. Hakoda scowled and threw down the spyglass. "I have done everything I could to keep you safe and away from that wretched surface world. Yet you continue to disobey me!" he said pointing at her "So help me Katara, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way...so be it." Raising his scepter high, he knew the time had come for drastic measure I'm still the king here - my word is law! This filth you bring here is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove! I'll make you obey 'Til you do as I say I don't care, come what may! But I'll keep you away From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world above! Bolts of lightning sprouted out from the ice scepter and started destroying all the objects inside the grotto. Katara watched in horror as all of her treasures that she spent years collecting were being destroyed right before her eyes. "Daddy stop! STOP IT!" she pleaded as she tried to grab the scepter. Realizing she had left the spyglass and crown unguarded, Hakoda pointed the scepter at the two objects. "DADDY NOO!" Katara shouted as the objects were obliterated into pieces. Katara began to cry and said "How could you?!" She began to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again. Category:Fan Fiction